princes_of_sinfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiichiro Shiyokubo
Keiichiro Shiyokubo is the youngest son of the Shiyokubo family, son to Minami (Cedric's fourth wife) and a romantic interest for the protagonist of Tsumi no Kunshu. Keiichiro is destructive, unpredictable and rather sensitive. He is almost always provoked by Ikki into lashing out yet his broken state is also feared by his older brother. Personality When known on a deeper level, after getting past his traumatic and anxious layers, he is rather selfless and atheistically intelligent. Unfortunately, his destructive nature is almost ever present due to his mental unstableness and his soft side can easily be hidden again because of this. Schizophrenia and insomnia are two of the things that continuously plague Keiichiro in his everyday life. He is rather reserved and quiet but can burst out into a fit of terror or rage within a few moments especially when it is rather loud or when Kyoko tries to comfort him about his problems. His brothers don’t take these conditions into consideration and blame him for every little mistake he makes even when he can’t help it. His outbursts are often followed by a waterfall of tears and the pitiful reality of who he really soon causes Kyoko to become worried for his sake, telling off his brothers for being so uncaring to him which, after all of the years spent with them, most likely caused the mental conditions to worsen for their younger sibling. Appearance Keiichiro has dead-straight pink hair. The style of his hair is simple – bangs able to hide his face from view when he so desperately feels the need. His dark eyes rarely shimmer brightly to show off the bright green in them. Instead, they are usually void of all emotion. Hanging from his neck is a key tied to a rope around his neck – the function for the key for his room. The key can be found tied around his wrist when he is wearing his school uniform. As the youngest, he is the shortest, however, he has more of an athletic frame than that of his older twin brothers. He has dark bags under his eyes – a result of serious insomnia – and his skin is so white it could almost be described as transparent. On the right side of his head there is a visible scar that cut through his eye, the eye itself fine. History Minami, his mother, was always such a kind woman on the outside, however her unconditional love for Cedric caused her to prioritize him over her only child. Keiichiro never felt remorse for her when she died because of her lacking parental figure although he holds a grudge against his father, blaming him for being the reason he never got to know his mother. During the short time he lived with his mother and father, they travelled to France with him to get away from the pressure of royal life in the demon world. Keiichiro was completely foreign to this new environment and it triggered an anxiety attack after a few months as he was left alone and unable to communicate with anyone. He soon learned quite a lot of French due to his unfortunate situation before leaving abruptly once his mother fell ill. His father claimed she would get better if they returned to the demon world – so they did. But nothing helped cure Minami and she later died. Being the youngest of four is one of the reasons he is so isolated from his brothers, especially since he rarely got a chance to grow up with them all. However, Ryuichi and Keiichiro seem to be the closest out of all of the brothers. He lived in the shadows of his parents and, when his mother died she entrusted him with her knife. Minami claimed she tried to be a good mother to him however Keiichiro doesn't think this was true. When his Father attempted to steal the knife from Minami's room after her death, Keiichiro snapped and attempted to kill him with the knife but failed. This lead to him eventually run away from home, living as an orphan on the streets and begging for most of his childhood, getting regularly beaten up by strangers. His mental stability became a major problem early on in his life and he admitted that he can’t even remember a time where he was truly happy with who he was and his life. He finally found Ryuichi and was taken in under his wing somewhat. The twins soon turned up afterwards and together they helped each other, even with the obvious tension between everyone, and made a life for themselves as demon princes, their father allowing them to take refuge in his palace however Cedric and Keiichiro were and still are on rocky ground. Keiichiro only ventured out of his room or conversed with anyone once or twice a day during their stay at the palace and, when Cedric then locked them away a few hundred years later in the Shiyokubo mansion, he became almost completely reserved from everything he had grown to know and, at one point, was even contemplating running away again just for the sake of hopefully finding someone to look after him which is why he was so relieved when he found out that Kyoko was staying in the mansion with them. Trivia * His shoe size is 25cm * His birthday is the 30th of January * His favourite food is Manju * He is somewhat fluent in French due to living there shortly * Keiichiro’s hobby is playing the piano Category:Characters